


Why Are You Like This?

by may10baby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassination Attempt(s), BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Feminization, Keith Calm Down with the Knives, Knives, Leather, Light Bondage, Like Filthy Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Shiro Calm Down with the Dirty Talk, So Many Knives, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: Shiro comes home one night to find an assassin waiting for him. Shiro decides a special interrogation is in order.





	Why Are You Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little spinoff one of my WIP series about Keith being an assassin and Shiro being the leader of a gang. It doesn't fit in with the main storyline so I figured I'd post it here for you all. 
> 
> And yes, it's straight smut.

Shiro shut his front door with a relieved sigh, kicking off his shoes and stepping into the main entryway of his apartment. Work had been hard today, even if he’d spent most of it in a suit. Pidge had dug up some good info to blackmail a corrupt foreign senator with, only the man seemed intent on ignoring all of Voltron’s contacts. Pidge had suggested playing a little bit of the man’s raunchy sex tape on a news outlet, but Shiro wasn’t ready to be branded as a terrorist for exposing children to the old man’s dominatrix whims.

He walked down his small hallway and into the main living area. The floors were a dark hardwood, the walls a calming, neutral shade of grey. Lance had scoffed the first time he’d visited Shiro in his tragically sparse apartment and had spent the better part of his employment invested as Shiro’s interior decorator instead of the marksmen he’d been hired to be. Shiro didn’t mind though, the furniture all matched, and he had a couch now which was always a plus. His kitchen also had appliances in them for cooking, which usually only happened if Hunk came over for a visit.

Shiro walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard with the intent of drinking some water before he hopped in the shower. He heard a soft creak, pausing for a moment, before setting the cup down on the counter. He went to open the refrigerator and didn’t stop moving when he heard the noise again.

Someone else was in his apartment, only choosing to move closer whenever Shiro himself was making noise. They were quiet, almost perfectly so. If Shiro was a little more tired then maybe even he wouldn’t have noticed. He filled the glass with water from the fridge, taking a brief sip before he flung the contents of the glass behind him. His attacker jumped back a few feet to avoid the splash, skidding to a stop at the entryway of the kitchen. Shiro examined him coolly for a moment, impressed by their reflexes.

The assassin was smaller than him by a few inches, and thinner too. There was a mask covering the lower half of his face, letting Shiro stare directly into sharp, blue-grey eyes. His hair was dark and pulled back into a short, messy ponytail. The man was wearing a red leather jacket over a black t-shirt and black leather pants. His boots matched his jacket and were tied up to calves with pristine white laces. He had fingerless gloves on his hands that had seen better days. Hardly the kind of attire he expected. The assassin’s brow furrowed when Shiro sent him a dry smile.

“If you’re trying to kill me, you’re going to have to try a little harder than that.” Shiro told him easily. The assassin blinked at him, before his hand went to his waist. In a flash of movement, his fingers flicked underneath his shirt, revealing a wide strip of leather lined in throwing knives. He flung one at Shiro, stepping back when Shiro smacked it out of the way with his metal arm. The knife cut a long line into his suit's sleeve, causing Shiro to frown.

Shiro lunged towards the assassin, his arm swinging forward, only for the assassin to twist away and disappear through the kitchen door. Shiro waited a beat, before darting out into the living room. He spun around when he heard movement to his right. Shiro blocked another throwing knife from his attacker, before the assassin changed tactics. His fingers slid along his outer thighs, dipping into the leather to pull out two bands of steel. He twirled them in his fingers, and Shiro watched with appreciation as the bands folded out into short swords. The assassin took a fighting stance which Shiro mirrored. Shiro waited a beat, shifting to the defensive when the man jumped forward, blades swinging.

He blocked the first one with his metal forearm, catching the second with his hand. The metal shrieked as the assassin tried to pull away, only for Shiro’s hand to keep a tight grip on his blade. Shiro sent him a smirk, blinking when the assassin let go of the blade in favor of spinning around to drive the heel of his boot into Shiro’s left side. Shiro grunted, snagging onto the assassin’s boot with his human arm. The assassin didn’t even pause, throwing his hands down onto the ground and twisting his other leg around to slam his other boot directly into Shiro’s chest. Shiro’s grip slipped, and the assassin dove away, rolling back into a crouch.

Shiro watched as the assassin abandoned the short swords (Shiro had broken one of them anyways), reaching to his boots and pulling out another set of blades from the lining at his ankles.

“You really are a walking pincushion.” Shiro mused, raising his fists again. The assassin stood slowly, twirling the blades in what Shiro realized was a nervous habit. After a tick Shiro moved first. He caught the first knife in his hand, his elbow dropping to block the second blade. His foot swung forward, catching the assassin’s heel and knocking him onto his back. Shiro was on him in an instant, catching his wrists and pinning him to the floor.

The assassin grunted against his mask, squirming under Shiro. Shiro let out a low laugh, blinking when he heard a small _snick_ , jerking his human hand away as the assassin pulled a small switchblade out from the fold of his glove. Shiro recaptured both his wrists with his metal hand, plucking the switchblade out of the assassin’s grip and flinging it across the room.  

“Like I said. Pincushion.” Shiro smiled down at the assassin, who was now lying still beneath him. “Who sent you?” He asked lowly, watching something flicker in the killer’s eyes. Impressively, the assassin’s face set into a stubborn glare. Shiro’s smile grew. “Do I get to interrogate the information out of you? Because I can think of a few ways to go about it. But first…” His free hand went up to the assassin’s gloves, tugging them off his fingers. He wasn’t surprised when he found another switchblade in between the folds of his second glove, as well as a lockpicking set. “You really are armed to the teeth.” He said admirably. “I think I’m going to have to strip you bare before we have our little chat.” He added, his hand doing down to stroke at the leather band at the assassin’s neck. He trailed around it curiously, blinking when he found a buckle at his spine. “Oh? Is this your collar?” He asked teasingly.

“Fucker.” The assassin bit back, resuming his struggles.

“Oh, you do have a voice. A cute one at that.” Shiro said with a grin. He undid the buckle of the collar, blinking when he realized that it was attached to another piece of leather running down under the assassin’s shirt. He shifted, sliding his hand under the shirt, reaching around and grinning when he felt another set of knives in a sheath along the assassin’s back. “You’re full of surprises, cutie. I like that. His hand slid lower, to another buckle behind the leather belt at his stomach. Shiro undid that too, before tugging the harness away and letting it drop to his side. He lifted the assassin’s shirt, drawing in a slow breath at the pale skin under his fingertips.

His hand slid up, pinching at a nipple and enjoying the way the assassin twitched. Shiro sent him a rogue smile, wrapping his arm around the man’s waist and lifting him up to carry to his bedroom. The assassin continued his struggling, kicking wildly, until Shiro tossed him back on his bed. The man rolled into a crouch, reaching into his leather jacket and pulling out two more knives.

“Now, was it necessary to step all over my comforter with your boots on?” Shiro asked lightly as the assassin lunged at him again. He caught him easily, used to his tricks. He twisted his wrists sharply until the assassin winced in pain and let the blades drop to the floor. Shiro took advantage, yanking his red jacket down his arms, letting it drop as the assassin stumbled back a few feet. He dragged his eyes over the assassin’s body, waiting for him to pull another blade out of somewhere. He lifted a brow when the assassin put his fists up instead. “Oh? You’re tenacious. I like that.” He mused, stepping forward as the assassin swung at him.

He ducked his punch, snagging the assassin around the waist and shoving him down onto the bed, pinning his wrists once more. The assassin struggled hard, cursing him out in several different languages before Shiro’s leaned down to press a kiss against his throat. The man underneath him shuddered, yelping when Shiro sank his teeth into his neck.

“Motherfucker! That hurt!” He bit out, turning to glare at Shiro. Shiro lifted a brow.

“Did you forget that you’re being interrogated?” Shiro asked, licking his lips. “Tell me who sent you.”

“Your mother.” The assassin answered smartly. “She’s mad that you skipped out on Christmas last year and wanted me to send you a message you’d never forget.”

“Cheeky.” Shiro replied, amused. His hand went down to the man’s shirt, yanking it up and baring his chest. He leaned down, scraping his teeth along the soft skin, before he caught his nipple in his mouth, his teeth squeezing threateningly.

“S-stop…” The assassin hissed, though it ended on a moan. Shiro grinned, sliding his tongue along his chest until he caught his other nipple in his mouth. The man twitched underneath Shiro before he let out a frustrated growl. “Fuck, I can’t-”

“Tell me.” Shiro said lowly, rising up to press kisses along his throat. He took a moment to tug the mask off, staring at the assassin’s full lips. “Now there’s a smart mouth I’d love to see around my cock.”

“Go fuck _yourself_ , jackass. You’re plenty sassy as it is.” The assassin snapped back, scowling when Shiro began pulling at the tie of his own suit. “What are you trying to do? Gag me?” Shiro laughed, shaking his head.

“No, I like that mouth. I’m going to enjoy listening to you beg later.” Shiro answered easily. He tied the assassin’s wrists together, before tying the remaining length to the head of his bed. The assassin hissed out a breath.

“Like fucking hell I will.” He answered, scowling when Shiro merely pushed the black shirt over the man’s head, letting the fabric bunch at his wrists. Shiro's gaze slid lower, lifting a brow at the tent in the assassin’s pants.

“You’re enjoying this already though. And I haven’t even gotten the chance to peel you out of these pants yet.” There wasn’t even a button at the front, only a zipper at the side that Shiro immensely enjoyed pulling down, watching the way the man under him squirmed. “Tell me who sent you, and I’ll let you come.” He offered, pressing his palm against the bulge in the assassin’s pants and smiling at the soft moan he got in response.

“Fuck you.” The assassin replied snidely when Shiro pulled his hand away.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m going to fuck you until you’re giving me all I want to know.” Shiro said, leaning down to run his tongue over the bulge. The man under him let out a soft whine, and Shiro smirked before tugging the leather down far enough to let the man’s pretty cock spring free. He gave it a few gentle licks, gazing up to see the assassin watching him with heated eyes. “Tell me who sent you.” Shiro said with a grin. “I’m going to have to send them flowers for hiring me such a cute gift.”

“ _Fuck_ you! I…” The assassin choked when Shiro scraped his teeth over the head of his erection in warning. “I...shit, I never got a name.” He said lowly. “We used a middleman, who used a burner phone. I have a dropoff date for photos of your dead body and then the money would be wired to me.”

“Hmmm. Efficient.” Shiro licked a long line up the assassin’s cock as a reward. “If you can’t give me one name, then give me another.” He smiled at the confusion on the man’s face. “What’s your name, precious?”

“Red.” The assassin answered automatically. Shiro raised a brow.

“ _The_ Red? Stuck in such a compromising position? You have over two hundred and fifty confirmed solo kills. No one has topped you. Well, at least not in successful hits.” Shiro amended with a smirk. Red glared at him, his face flushed. “It’s almost like you want me between your legs.”

“Fuck off! What was I supposed to expect from Takashi Shirogane, some gang leader that deals in blackmail instead of killing people? You were supposed to be chump money. A Tuesday night hit between the big scores on the weekend, I-” Red moaned when Shiro swallowed his cock in one go, his throat contracting tightly around his shaft. “Oh, fuck. Fuck! You fucker!” He threw his head back, rocking his hips forward. Shiro’s tongue worked him like a pro, and he was already so close, _so close…!_

Shiro slipped off Red’s cock with a lick, grinning at the snarl of frustration that answered him.

“What the _fuck-_ ”

“I’m not done interrogating you yet.” Shiro cut him off smoothly, tugging his pants down lower. He peeled them down until he could almost get to Red’s thighs. The leather clung to the assassin like a jealous lover. After a moment, Shiro made an executive decision, reaching down with his metal arm to grip the crotch of Red’s leather pants and rip them cleanly in half, letting the tattered edges cling to his legs like sexy little thigh highs. Red visibly recoiled, rage filling his gaze.

“YOU SON OF A-” He cried out when Shiro’s finger pressed at his entrance in warning.

“I’ll buy you another pair, don’t worry.” Shiro mused, earning an annoyed look in response.

“Since when do you buy _custom_ _made_ pants for the guy trying to kill you?” Red snapped. Shiro slipped off of Red’s legs, avoiding a well-aimed kick as he moved to grab some lube from the bedside table. He tossed the lube onto the bed, catching Red’s ankles easily and sliding between them. He rocked his crotch against Red’s ass teasingly.

“You've come to assassinate me without any underwear on and you’re questioning _my_ logic?” Shiro asked, stroking his hands down Red’s thighs. “Besides, you’re not going to be an assassin anymore when I’m through with you. You’re the kind of boy that just needs a proper fuck to realize that he’s better off riding dick for the rest of his life.” Shiro smirked at the blush that darkened Red’s face. “I want to know your real name though. Everyone knows Red is a code name.”

“W-why the fuck would I tell you that?” Red snapped back, looking away from the sight of Shiro in between his legs.

“If you give me your real name then I’ll eat this tight ass out.” Shiro offered. Red’s hips jerked and Shiro cooed. “It's a waste for a pretty boy like you to spend his time playing with knives instead of lifting your ass in the air. Though I’m both pleased and surprised. I’m going to enjoy licking you open so you can take my cock properly.” Shiro’s thumb pressed against his entrance, rubbing teasingly. “But only if you behave. Otherwise you’ll have to settle for just my fingers.: He shrugged, smiling lazily at Red. "Either way, you're my bitch for the night.”

“Mo-motherfucker…” Red gasped, squirming against his finger. “You filthy piece of shit. I’m going to fucking kill you!”

“No, you’re not.” Shiro answered easily. “You’re going to ride my cock like it was made for your tight little cunt, until you can’t move your hips anymore without my help. And then I’m going to keep fucking you, until you realize that you’re going to be spending the rest of with your legs spread wide for me.”

“F-f-fuck…” Red whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. “It’s Keith. Keith Kogane. Fuck me, Shiro!” He whined, jerking his hips up. Shiro grinned, sliding down to run his tongue along Keith’s hole, before sliding it inside. “Oh, fuck. Yes!” Keith gasping, crying when Shiro pinned his squirming hips down with his metal arm. “More, _more!_ ” Shiro’s tongue slipped deeper, curling as he worked a finger inside as well. Keith was moaning shrilly above him, and Shiro slid in another finger, rubbing them against his prostate. It was easy to drive Keith closer to the edge, he really was _tight._ “I’m going to come!” Keith whimpered, his cock twitching. Shiro pulled his tongue out, finger fucking Keith roughly.

“If you do, then I’ll punish you.” Shiro leaned forward to bite at his hip. “Slutty boys that act like they don’t want it deserve that much.” Shiro said lowly. He lips curved into a smile as Keith came anyways, making a mess across his stomach. “Really now? What did I just say?” He slipped a third finger in, watching as Keith twitched and gasped. “I don’t care how pretty you are. If you come that easily then you’re not ready for my cock inside you.”

“N-no…!” Keith whimpered, shaking his head and looking at Shiro desperately. “Fuck me, Shiro!” He whined. Shiro grinned, pulling his fingers free. He undid the front of his pants, pulling out his erection for Keith to see. “Oh, _fuck._ ” Keith moaned, squirming around. “Shiro, please!”

“I see you’re finally learning to beg properly.” Shiro smiled down at him, smearing his dick with lube. “Keep it up and I'll fuck you tonight. But if you disappoint me I’m just going to jerk off to the pretty picture you are right now.”

“Please, Shiro.” Keith choked out, bending his knees forward until they were pressed against his chest. His dark eyes glittered as he showed off just how flexible he could be. Shiro honestly could have gone blind in that moment and would have been perfectly fine with it. Shiro paused, noticing a bright tinge of red at the inside of Keith’s left thigh. He reached out and tugged the leather down further, revealing an ornate tattoo of a red lioness curling along his skin.

“Oh? Is there where you get your name from?” Shiro asked, leaning in to run his tongue along the tattoo. Keith let out a strangled sound. “It’s beautiful work, kitten.” He added, grinning when he heard Keith whine.

“Fuck me hard, I need it.” Keith whimpered. “ _Please,_ Shiro. Please!”

“Where do you need it?” Shiro asked lowly, shifting forward to rub his cock along the curve of Keith’s ass.

“My ass.” Keith said, his face flushed.

“Oh, I think you can be more creative than that.” Shiro said, pressing the head of his cock against Keith’s entrance, enjoying the slick sound it made as he rubbed against it teasingly.

“M-my cunt?” Keith tried, his voice trembling. Shiro rewarded him by slipping his head in barely an inch, before withdrawing.

“Better, but you have a better imagination than that, kitten.” Shiro told him, glancing up at him with a smile. “Be creative, just like you were when you were telling me to ‘fuck off’ earlier.” Keith hesitated, and Shiro slid his erection out to continuing rubbing at his ass. He didn’t care if he had to wait the rest of the night. Keith was going to be his completely.

“...My pussy…” Keith mumbled after a long minute. Shiro lifted a brow, grinning.

“What was that?”

“I...I want you to fuck my p-pussy.” Keith managed, turning his face into his arm to hide his embarrassment.

“How _dirty._ ” Shiro purred. Keith gave out a low moan, his dick already fully erect again. “But I could tell just by looking at you, you know. Naughty boys like you only need a firm hand before you turn into total sluts.” Keith’s entire body jerked at his words.

“I’m not-”

“You are.” Shiro said, sliding inside Keith with one thrust. Keith choked, his back arching as Shiro bottomed out against him. Shiro groaned at Keith’s tight heat, moving forward to grip his pretty thighs and spread them wide. “Your body’s made for a good fuck. This ass, your thighs...” Shiro groaned, thrusting his hips forward sharply, setting a rough pace that drew screams from Keith’s mouth. “I’m keeping you.” He decided, grunting when Keith’s muscles tightened around his cock like a vice. “I’m going to keep you and fuck you until the only words you know are ‘ _Yes, Master_ ’. How’s that sound, pet?” He asked, laughing breathlessly when Keith came again, his body going limp underneath him. “You love it.”

“I love it...!” Keith whimpered, keening when Shiro hit his prostate again. “Sh-Shiro, please! I want it!”

“Want what?” Shiro grunted, moving to grab Keith’s hips and pull him in for rougher thrusts.

“Come inside me,” Keith moaned, tilting his head back, “make a mess in my pussy, Master!” He begged sweetly. His words caught Shiro completely off guard, causing his rhythm to stutter. Shiro shouted as he came unexpectedly, burying himself deep inside Keith. Keith whimpered as Shiro shifted forward to kiss him. When their lips brushed Keith bit at his lips teasingly, gasping as Shiro thrust his hips a few more times before pulling out.

“Well, fuck.” Shiro managed after a moment. “I wasn’t expecting you to say that.” He looked back up at Keith, stroking a hand across the man's face. Keith looked up at him with hazy eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Like my fetish queen of a boyfriend needs to find a new hobby.” Keith groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “What kind of freak has their ex-assassin of a boyfriend try to _kill_ him before fucking him?”

“I thought it was kind of hot.” Shiro said, moving forward to untie Keith’s wrists.

“It was very hot.” Keith agreed, taking a moment to roll his shoulders. “But you’re still a freak.” He added. Shiro hummed, pulling Keith into his arms and making for the bathroom. He paused at the doorway, letting Keith reach out to flick the light switch on. He set Keith down on the lip of the bathtub, kneeling down to start the task of actually peeling off his leather pants. Or what remained of them. Keith dropped the plug into the tub before turning the water to scalding. Shiro liked his bath at cooler temperatures, but like hell Keith could manage anything under boiling. He looked forward to see Shiro undoing the laces of his boots. Keith fingered the remains of his pants with a frown. “You’re going to pay me to get these fixed.”

“Or, another suggestion, we get you latex instead.” Shiro offered, pulling off Keith’s boots and tossing them by the laundry hamper. Keith sent him a dry look.

“If you’re telling me that the reason you ripped my favorite pair of pants was so you could see me in latex, then I’m going to walk back to the bedroom, pick up one of my knives and turn you into a filet.”

“Fine,” Shiro said easily, “I’ll just change the subject to how coincidentally _wonderful_ your ass would look in latex.” His eyes glazed over a bit and Keith knew that’d he lost him. “Bright red latex, with matching stilettos and-”

“Shiro. Filet.” Keith cut him off, raising a brow.

“I’ll pay for the pants.” Shiro said, pouting. He moved to peel the leather off of Keith’s legs, before tossing that in the general direction of the laundry hamper as well. Keith nodded his head.

“And my sword that you broke?” Keith asked, moving to help Shiro remove his own clothes. Shiro sighed.

“It’s not like you need them anymore. You’re mine now.” Shiro pointed out. Keith tutted, tugging at the front of his shirt playfully.

“You know I don’t like leaving the house with less than ten knives on my person at all times.” Keith grinned as Shiro stood up to let his pants drop to the floor, which put Shiro’s cock right next to his face. He nuzzled Shiro’s shaft affectionately, licking at it when it grew under his touch. “Pay for the repair fee and I’ll go grab my leather harness.” Keith said lowly between licks. “You can fuck me in the tub while I’m wearing _just_ that.” He offered, looking up at Shiro’s face when he let out a groan. “And,” he licked at Shiro’s tip teasingly, “I’ll wear the latex next time.” Shiro looked down at him helplessly.

_Hook._

_Line._

_Sinker._

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is the kinkiest motherfucker. RIP Keith. Also shout out to noirsongbird for being an enabler and having me crank this out in one day! Also the title is based off the following convo about Shiro and Keith.
> 
> noirsongbird: oh, my god, i bet shiro gets off a little on pretending keith is there to kill him (Keith is like "why are you like this)  
> may10baby: ("You freak")
> 
> Leave a comment! I love them :3


End file.
